


swimming with sharks

by goldavn



Series: what was once lost, is now found [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kang Daniel/Park Jihoon - Freeform, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post olympics, ha sungwoon/ong seongwu - Freeform, hwang minhyun/park woojin - Freeform, journalist jihoon, swimmer woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: after the olympics are over, jihoon and woojin give their relationship another go - but not without skeletons in their closet being revealed one by one, threatening the relationship they so desperately want to work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my submission for day four of [2park week!](https://twitter.com/2parkweek) this is a sequel to don't swim with sharks, after some deliberation i sort of determined it wasn't entirely better to have read that before this, as i think it can still pass as a stand-alone, but some things just might not make as much sense.
> 
> either way, i hope you can enjoy this piece alongside the other 2parkweek activities and releases! ♡
> 
> p.s a big thank you to marie for reading my outline and calling out/questioning my need to make unnescerasry drama/angst and helping me make a clearer picture of what works and what wouldn't work for this fic. thank you so so much!

Starting over, or at least trying to, was perhaps ambitious of Jihoon. After all, he had missed out on ten years of Woojin’s life. He was more than willing to let Jihoon back into it, and perhaps they were both too optimistic for their own good that everything would work out smoothly. As should be expected having spent years apart, there were skeletons in both of their closets that they dance around every day – careful to not let the door creak open in case everything would be spoilt – ruined.

They waited until after the Olympics came to a finish, after Woojin earned five gold medals for South Korea. He was a star, always had been, but recognised even further than he had been previously. Jihoon had watched every game and perhaps was biased in his coverage of the games, but it wasn’t like the words he wrote were incorrect. Woojin _was_ a star, a talented swimmer with drive that earnt him everything he strived to achieve, it’s the reason he so graciously gets to wear those gold medals around his neck, the reason why the entirety of South Korea recognises him as their lucky charm in the area of swimming.

After the initial wave of press meetings and media coverage died down after the games, the pair decided to try to learn as much as they could from each other to make up for the time that had passed. One night they were in Woojin’s apartment and decided to order in takeout to celebrate the end of Woojin’s training diet.

“You’ve got to try this pizza, you’ll love it.” Woojin holds the pizza slice to Jihoon’s mouth and he takes a big bite, gulping down the seafood flavoured dough.

“Wow… that is good,” Jihoon says. Woojin takes a gulp of his beer and offers Jihoon a sip across the couch.

“Here,” Woojin says as he pushes it further towards Jihoon.

“Think of it as an indirect kiss,” he says as Jihoon finally takes a sip. He almost spits the liquid out but as he had already swallowed some down he ends up choking on it instead, leaving Woojin laughing in hysterics in front of him. Jihoon leans over the couch pillows to swat at his arms through his spluttering but a sudden vibration diverts his attention away. He looks at the phone screen and sees that the contact name says Minhyun, his stupid selfie he had sneakily took while Jihoon had gotten them a coffee one day was spread across the screen as his contact image. Woojin directs his own attention to the image and cocks his head in confusion. This man… Woojin knew this man. And his question was how did _Jihoon_ know him too?

“Sorry, I’ve gotta take this,” Jihoon says, smiling at Woojin while answering the call.

“Hi Hyung, what’s up?” Woojin hears Jihoon trailing off as he leaves the room. He sits in a state of confusion and bewilderment and doesn’t even know if he should bring it up as it was years ago.

_Woojin was sitting at the bar, beer in hand, women and men gawking at him from every angle. It’s not every day they see an athlete sitting openly at the bar for everyone to see – especially being well past the state of being sober. Woojin liked to cross lines, knowing well that he could and have no repercussions if he thought everything out beforehand. His plan was to have a few drinks maybe bring someone home but all with great amounts of discretion. Come to think of it, he wonders if everyone is gawking simply because they think he is attractive rather than recognising him as a swimmer. He orders another drink and stays sipping at it from the bar, soaking up the atmosphere of neon lights and blaring loud trap music. He feels a tap on his shoulder and is surprised to be met by a man with sharp features and even sharper gaze._

_“Bored?” he asks, and Woojin cannot tell if he too is intoxicated or not._

_“Maybe… Maybe not,” Woojin murmurs. The man lowers his body, his chest barely brushing Woojin’s shoulder and the proximity of his lips from his own is overwhelming in his blurry state._

_“I’m actually here on holiday if that entices you,” he says, breath hitting Woojin’s earlobes and despite the alcohol and sweat in the air, he smells sickly sweet… and desirable._

_“One drink,” Woojin says, fanning for the man to sit next to him. He takes the bar stool next to Woojin and drags it closer, ordering them another round._

_“I’m Minhyun,” he says, and Woojin notices the man’s attire for the first time. A pale, rosy pink jumper underneath a leather jacket, his pants loose and a pair of converse on his feet – this man had the style that Woojin knows he cannot say no too – bad boy but a grandpa at the same time._

_“Woojin,” he says, clanging their glasses together to say cheers._

_“So, you live here?” Minhyun questions him and he nods back._

_“Yup. I have my whole life,” he tells him. “You?”_

_Minhyun smirks, “I was born here, but have travelled back every few years from Seoul for so long I couldn’t tell you how many years.”_

_“And your reason for being here?” Woojin questions him. He has to admit, Minhyun has a noticeable aura – conservative yet daring, handsome yet undeniably sexy – especially when he sticks his chin out and his jawline is so piercingly obvious._

_“I told you, a holiday.”_

_“No not that. I mean here, in this bar.”_

_“Boredom? Perhaps,” Minhyun chuckles._

_“Perhaps, that is not the best way to try and pick up boys.” Woojin takes a sip of his drink and he can feel Minhyun’s eyes staring straight through him._

_“But has it at least got you interested?” Minhyun asks with a toothy grin. Woojin apprehensively regains their eye contact and fuck, does Minhyun know how to lure someone in. His eyes are questioning, his lips are seductive and his body language is more than alluring and Woojin has to ask himself, why is he trying so hard to resist this man’s charm?_

_“You could say that,” Woojin murmurs, his heart stopping when Minhyun is holding onto his wrist._

_“Should we take it somewhere else?” Woojin nods his head, unable to resist the urge to lick his lips in anticipation._

_“My hotel isn’t too far,” Minhyun speaks into his ear as they cross the club, and Woojin does something he’d never see himself doing otherwise. He has a grip on Minhyun’s jacket and is tiptoeing up to plant a kiss onto his lips, allowing Minhyun’s arms to snake around his lower back and behind his neck. They’re messy, both from the alcohol and from the tension in the air and Woojin can’t get enough of how experienced and amazing of a kisser his counterpart is._

_“You’re going to drive me crazy. I can already tell,” Minhyun pants as he pulls away._

_“Let’s save it for the bedroom sweetheart,” Woojin blurted._

It was night of passion and sexual tension and that’s all it was. Woojin hadn’t heard or seen Minhyun since that night four years ago and that shouldn’t put a damper on him and Jihoon’s rekindling of emotions. It was four years… surely Minhyun wouldn’t remember, but because Woojin does he isn’t so sure.

Woojin decides to say nothing and instead open his arms to welcome Jihoon onto the couch. He had returned in one of Woojin’s jumpers, the start of the autumn air causing a chill to take over his body. He had also found his spectacles in his bag he’d been searching for earlier, and they were resting on the bridge of his nose in one of the most endearing ways possible; he looked so soft in that moment that Woojin couldn’t bear to wipe that sweet smile from his face. Maybe it was a good idea to not say anything, or maybe it wasn’t because Jihoon has his own fair share of secrets that Woojin knows he’d never be let in on and he is okay with that – he just doesn’t want to hurt his feelings, and ruin whatever it is they were working on together.

 

**〰**

Summer eventually turns to autumn, and with the change in weather comes the realisation that Jihoon has to return to reality. Woojin had seen him off at the airport, careful to disguise themselves for any pesky paparazzi that might have been present. He had promised to come to Seoul in a few week’s time to spend the remainder of the year resting by Jihoon’s side – and who was he to argue with such a promising vacation.

Those weeks had dragged along almost like time was torturing Jihoon, but it was eventually the day Woojin and him would be reunited. Upon arrival at the airport terminal, Jihoon was overwhelmed. It was a sight to see, the number of fans that had found out about Woojin’s departure to Seoul. Jihoon didn’t even dress up appropriately – anyone could recognise who he is and Woojin can’t have that, not with his snooping fans everywhere and completely unaware of a romantic partner. It baffles Jihoon how a swimmer of all professions could have this turn out of fans at the airport alone. He even notices the influx of security guards over the hour getting ready for Woojin’s arrival into the terminal.

When Woojin finally rolls his luggage into the arrivals area, Jihoon makes a beeline for him – tucking his hoodie up and securing a mask he’d bought over the lower half of his face. Woojin doesn’t need more than a second to recognise Jihoon, and takes a hold of his hand. Jihoon can feel the flashes of cameras going off and he feels a body against his. The security guards have swarmed around them as the fans start going crazy – wondering who this mystery man is with their beloved Park Woojin.

“Blonde suits you,” Woojin whispers, his breath tickling the stray hairs that were standing up around the junction between his ear and neck.

Jihoon can barely whisper back a thank you when he can feel Woojin hands wrapping around his lower body to guide him through the airport – and he can hear the fans both eating the gesture up and cursing.

It’s not Jihoon’s fault he is so irresistible.

Jihoon can hear the fans questioning who he is and all Jihoon can do is keep his head down as the security escorts them to the taxi stands, even helping them pack Woojin’s luggage into the trunk of the taxi. 

“Welcome to Seoul, I guess.” Woojin squeezes his hand as the taxi takes off from the airport and they both feel a rush of adrenaline pass through them. Is this what love feels like after not experiencing for so long? Or is it the feeling of walking on eggshells, worried about making cracks that would allow obstacles a way through.

 

**〰**

 

“When I sent you to Busan I wasn’t expecting you to come back with a boyfriend,” Sungwoon says. He had called Jihoon into his office the day after Woojin had arrived for what Sungwoon could only assume would be for either a scolding or a gossip session. Sungwoon isn’t your typical boss, well at least for Jihoon – the two of them were in the same social circle outside of work. After years of practice, new employees would have no idea that Minhyun and Jihoon were chummy with their boss, enough to have him crash at their respective living quarters after a few too many soju bottles at the karaoke bar.

“I guess I’ll have to send Woojin an invite to the wedding too? Unless you want a plus one –“ Sungwoon pauses, “- just in case you two don’t want to be official to every one here.”

Jihoon scoffs, “kind of hard when both the press and the fans are already all over it. Someone in the team must have been paid off to release the details.”

Sungwoon stops pacing in front of him, and lets a hand rest on his shoulder. “But are you happy?”

Jihoon hesitates.

“Y-yes.”

“The that’s all that should matter. Forget the press, I can get someone to handle it for you,” Sungwoon says. Jihoon tries to refuse, because that is just too much but Sungwoon doesn’t budge easily.

“Jihoon, it’s the least I can do for you. Take it,” Sungwoon exhales. Jihoon rolls his eyes, and attempts to lean the conversation elsewhere.

“Has Seongwu decided on his suit colour yet?” That makes Sungwoon laugh, and he leans against his desk.

“Nope, he hasn’t. It’s Seongwu,” Sungwoon chuckles. Seongwu and him had been together since forever and Jihoon cannot remember a day when Seongwu wasn’t in the picture. After two years of being engaged they had finally set a date, Jihoon and Minhyun both excited for them finally taking their vows.

“It could be you one day,” Sungwoon suggests, not giving up on the prospect of Jihoon finally settling down and putting all his past baggage away for good – after all, Woojin was here and they were finally reunited.

“We’ll see,” Jihoon replies. Sungwoon thinks Jihoon is just playing around with, not really taking care in the words he is saying because it’s just their playfulness that they exchange together.

But Jihoon has a nagging feeling in the back of his head that is telling him to be careful, especially with the press and crazy fans. 

But that’s the least of his worries, because apparently he needs to go suit shopping as soon as possible since Sungwoon just reminded him the date of the wedding – happening in three week’s time.

 

**〰**

 

Jihoon lets his coat fall to the floor as he finally returns home from after work drinks, head only slightly foggy from the two beers he had ingested. He fumbles for the light switch and is surprised to find Woojin curled up on the couch. When he moves closer he finds that there is a small bundle of hair resting next to him, and, is that a fucking puppy?

Jihoon squeals, so loud that Woojin wakes from his sleep startled at the sudden commotion.

“What the hell is this?” Jihoon asks him, slurring of words not being helped by the cute ball of fluff he’s patting.

“This, is Max. Your new puppy,” Woojin grins, letting his own fingers stroke the puppy’s fur.

“But why? Why did you buy me a puppy?”

“For company when I’m not here perhaps,” Woojin jokes, but in all seriousness, he really isn’t joking. Max burrows into Jihoon’s arms further as pulls his body up and onto the couch. Woojin makes space next to him and somehow, they both fit, patting and cooing over how sweet Max is.

“You’re crazy,” Jihoon whispers as he busily grooms Max with his fingers. Woojin brushes his fingers against Jihoon’s cheek and plants a soft peck against the rosy blush forming over it.

“Crazy for you,” Woojin says, breath tickling against his skin. Despite the innocence of the exchange Jihoon can’t help but start to feel hot with every movement Woojin makes next to him, and it doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Should we put Max to bed now?” Woojin asks, voice breathy as he trails fingers up and down the skin on the inside of Jihoon’s untucked dress shirt. He hums in response, letting his legs hook onto Woojin’s waist as he gets up from the couch. He giggles at Jihoon being all hot and bothered and it reminds him of high school, and the first times they shared together.

“I think you better hurry,” Jihoon whispers against Woojin’s neck. He deliberately lets his lips brush against the parts he knows are sensitive and he can feel it driving Woojin wild.

Perhaps it was going to be an eventful night after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** - IMPORTANT. when these three symbols start is when a sex scene will happen. for those who are sensitive to smut and are uncomfortable reading, you can skip to when the next set of ***'s are which signifies the end of the sexual content! also it's my first published smut scene im pretty sure on this account in an explicit-ish manner so yeah. go me i guess?

Woojin still isn’t used to it. The feeling of Jihoon sleeping comfortably in his arms, their matching shark tooth necklaces slung around their necks and shining in the light when the dawn hue’s break their way past Jihoon’s curtains. Woojin has to remind himself that it isn’t a dream, and that Jihoon was finally his once more. Although they hadn’t officially put a label on their relationship, Woojin feels comfort just by the thought that he can still call Jihoon his and Jihoon wouldn’t disagree if it were ever to come up in a conversation. Right now, it’s just the two of them and Woojin couldn’t ask for a better opportunity to make up for lost time than coming to Seoul to spend time with the one he loves. 

The one he never _stopped_ loving.

With Max snuggled in between them, Woojin couldn’t dream up more a domestic image in his head. Jihoon being the pushover he is with animals, couldn’t resist letting the small bundle of fur under the covers with them. He was still so tender in his actions, despite the cold exterior he projects to those he don’t know him. Woojin wonders how he kept all of his traits throughout the years they were apart, and how Jihoon still manages to have the same gravelly voice when he tries to speak for the first time in the mornings.

“Morning sweetheart,” Woojin whispers. He kisses the mop of tangled blonde locks on Jihoon’s head and surprisingly he keens into the touch of Woojin wrist against his neck as he attempts to brush the mess out of his eyes.

“Hey,” Jihoon whispers and Woojin felt like music was playing right into his ears. Jihoon was so melodic considering the gruffness caused by the morning air but Woojin found solace where others wouldn’t.

“Sleep well?” Woojin asks, patting Max as he was eagerly licking his dad’s cheek.

“Mmm,” Jihoon hums, rolling over so he can rest against Woojin’s side; Max following after to situate himself in the most comfortable spot shared between them.

“You’re so warm,” Jihoon mumbles against his skin and in that moment Woojin just wants to hand him everything he’d ever need on a plate. He’d give him everything if he could but in this moment he is content knowing that just being there is enough for Jihoon. 

Jihoon looks up at him past the fringe in his eyes, and despite the swollen eye bags his pupils are shining and looking at Woojin with a telling expression.

Woojin was completely, utterly and helplessly in love.

**〰**

**pwj~** ♡

how is work? max is sleeping well, I took him for a work earlier.

[IMAGE ATTACHMENT]

**1:01pm**

**me**

ahhhhhh my max he is too cute. it isn’t bad, but its not good, sungwoon wont shutup about meeting you and the wedding. i kinda just want to come home already to my favourite boys.

**1:07pm**

**pwj~** ♡

ask if you can come home early…

**1:08pm**

 

**me**

lol if he makes me stay longer for asking im blaming u.

**1:10pm**

 

 **pwj~** ♡

you can try ;)

**1:11pm**

**pwj~** ♡

?????

**1:57pm**

**me**

good and bad news.

good news – im leaving now.

bad news – you’re going to have to put max in his crate because we have to go suit shopping. bosses ordersㅠㅠ

**2:00pm**

**pwj~** ♡

fine by me! send me thru the address ill meet u there. xx

**2:01pm**

**me**

GOOGLE MAPS LINK

**2:05pm**

**pwj~** ♡

see u soon. ;-;

**2:06pm**

***

The fitting was surprisingly going well – both Jihoon and Woojn had decided on their suits, Jihoon going for a metallic burgundy number whereas Woojin decided on a matte dark green one. Everything continued on well until Jihoon got his zipper jammed while trying to hurry to put his clothes back on once it was over. To be fair he just wanted to go home, clothes shopping was always fun to him until he had decided what he wanted and was reaping the consequences of choosing so many items to try on.

He opened the curtain and whispered for Woojin to come and help him, and he fumbled into the fitting room.

“Can you help?” Jihoon pleads, frustration written all over his face. Woojin looks down to where Jihoon was referring and can’t hold in the laugh bubbling its way up and out of his mouth. Woojin cocks his head to send Jihoon a stare of fake disappointment as he leans down on his knees to try and unhook the zipper from his underwear. It’s hard for both of them to ignore the friction Woojin’s fingers are causing to brush against Jihoon’s crotch region. He inevitably starts to grow underneath the constant movements and Woojin thinks it is the perfect moment to test their limits. Jihoon is clueless until Woojin hooks his fingers underneath his boxers, his cool finger tips making him shiver.

“W-What are you doing?” Jihoon hastily whispers, yet unable to form any types of words that imply Woojin to stop what he is doing. Woojin pulls one of his hands from his pants and holds it against his lips, letting the other hand push Jihoon up against the fitting room mirror. Jihoon has a lump forming in his throat, his cheeks hot from anticipation and the unfamiliarity of the situations setting.

“You’re, so…” Jihoon can only begin, his words slipping away from him as Woojin pulls his pants and boxers out from under him whilst dragging his hands back up the grooves of his thigh muscles. Woojin can feel them clenching under him, and lets his fingers delve into them, massaging at the tense muscle. Jihoon rolls his head back against the mirror causing a thud which he completely ignores – he’s fucking blissed out. 

“So what?” Woojin questions, his voice dark and husky beneath him. Jihoon lets his hands finally touch Woojin’s face, and without a question takes Jihoon’s fingers in his mouth. He wraps his tongue up and down his fingers, letting spit lubricate them for his mouth to easily slide up and around.

“Wild… Hngh,” Jihoon moans out; voice not quite loud enough for anyone outside to hear, but definitely enough for Woojin to. Woojin smirks devilishly, pulling Jihoon’s fingers from his mouth but shortly replacing them with his cock. Jihoon’s eyes clench shut, his lips pulling open with a soft groan as Woojin slicks him up with saliva and pre-cum.

Jihoon’s hands find their way to Woojin’s tussled hair, and lets them secure themselves with a tight grip. He thrusts into Woojin’s mouth softly, indulging in the feel of the heat of his mouth. He gets harder at the sound of the soft whines he is eliciting from the very back of Woojin’s throat; letting himself dive deeper into the feeling of ecstasy that is Park Woojin. The air is heavy, and Jihoon feels intoxicated by the feeling, but from Woojin working his lips and the fact that they’re in a public place. 

_Fuck it._

Jihoon thrusts harder the second time and he feels Woojin’s throat constrict from the sudden force, but slowly begin to release with every thrust that follows. Woojin has always been an expert with his tongue, and let’s himself daringly dart across the tip of Jihoon’s cock. It gives him the exact reaction he expected – Jihoon’s legs daring to fall out from underneath him. He grips onto Woojin’s hair and they both fall deeper into the sex crazed state they’re experiencing. He rolls his hips to deepen his thrusts and Woojin’s hands squeeze into Jihoon’s ass cheeks so hard he’ll know they’ll leave bruises later. Woojin tries to babble something past his cock thrusting but only spits bubbles emerge, his eyes completely glassy. Woojin is so dazed at this point and with Jihoon’s cock taking up the majority of space down his throat makes it hard to breathe but it’s the very rush he has missed so badly. Jihoon has always tasted the best of everyone, and it just adds to Woojin’s delirious state when he looks up and sees Jihoon watching him intently through narrowed eyes. He welcomes the eye contact, forcing himself to keep his own eyes open as Jihoon continues to work his way in and out of his mouth. He was drooling so much and his lips were so fucking swollen, not to mention his own cock throbbing underneath the weight of his tight jeans. 

“Ah!” Jihoon softly cries as cum shoots from his tip onto the apples of Woojin’s cheeks, and Woojin in return let’s himself moan loudly at the feeling of successfully making Jihoon come but at the saltiness of the cum seeping down onto his lips. He was wrecked but it was nothing compared to the state of Woojin. His puffy lips and teary eyes were a sight for only him to see and he fucking loved it. He takes Woojin’s cheeks in his hands while letting himself slide down against the mirror, finally being able to be at the same level as his lover. ***

He melts against Woojin’s lips, feeling the tender parts of him work gently away against his own. When they pull apart, Jihoon wipes a single tear running down Woojin’s cheek despite the dumb, fucked out smile on his lips.

“I love you,” Jihoon whispers as he embraces Woojin in his arms, holding himself so tight Woojin assumed he wouldn’t want to ever let him go.

Park Woojin will fucking ruin him.

 

**〰**

 

“Babe, it’s your turn to walk Max today.” Woojin comes strutting into the bathroom, Max following on his lead all the while Jihoon was sitting on the toilet. He rolls his eyes at Woojin he kneels in front of him, holding the lead out for him to take.

“The prince doesn’t wait Jihoon,” Woojin laughs as Max barks from his feet.

How can Jihoon be mad at Woojin interrupting his morning toilet break when both he and his puppy are the cutest beings in the world to him?

Except, Max’s walk is short lived much to Jihoon’s dismay. They’d only reached the fifteen-minute mark and had turned the corner of the small row of shops on the main road when Jihoon stops dead in his tracks. There across the road was one of his skeletons in the closet, an ex boyfriend who couldn’t seem to forget Jihoon.

“Daniel?” Jihoon questions himself, wondering why the fuck he would be in Seoul. And then it dawns on him.

Sungwoon.

The wedding. 

Jihoon starts seeing stars and stumbles backwards; a passer by stopping to ask him if he’s okay; refusing to answer Woojin when he returns early; locking himself in the bathroom. 

It should be a such a minor thing to anyone else, an ex. But not to Jihoon, not when he’s trying so hard to maintain the perfect relationship charade with Woojin; trying to prove a point to himself. Trying to prove that now he has Woojin back he can be the lover he couldn’t bear to be to so many others. No-one compared to Woojin, but many could compare to the immaturity and pettiness Jihoon exhibited in his past ‘relationships’.

He couldn’t bear the thought of someone coming along and tearing down all the walls he had built to keep them out and seeing Daniel just reinforced that no matter how hard he tried to push them out – that they’d always be there waiting in the shadows regardless if he wanted them to be there or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i'd said i'd upload the rest today but here i am telling you tomorrow once more. but i can assure you it is only because i want the angst to be of a certain level and it is not QUITE there yet so... tomorrow. we shall end this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

The wedding was extravagant as Jihoon had assumed it would be. Everything was hues of pink and white with matching adornments were everywhere, which made every guest stand out with their clothing choices.

He and Woojin had been spending the night at each other's side, with the occasional guest asking if they could take a picture with the famous Park Woojin. Neither of them felt the need to decline which made for some lengthy periods of time where Woojin was taking selfies but Jihoon felt like he had no reason to control him otherwise.

The wedding at this point felt like more of a stag night than an after wedding event, with the strobe lights and extravagant DJ set list. Sungwoon and Seongwu were on the dance floor, clearly drunk, but making the most of their night which let a little bit of jealousy seep through Jihoon’s cracks.

He led Woojin to the dance floor and put on quite the show. He let his hips roll to the music, and his body mold against Woojin’s as they were a cackling mess by the end of the second song. Jihoon feels a tap on his shoulder and is met with Minhyun smiling widely at him.

“Hey! This must be the famous Woojin?” Minhyun asks over the music. Jihoon nods, and pulls Woojin under his arm, but surprised Woojin wasn’t as smiley as he had been earlier when meeting Jihoon’s friends and colleagues.

“Hey,” Woojin says, holding out his hand for Minhyun to shake.

“I hope you guys don’t mind but I’m just going to dart to the bathroom quickly,” Jihoon says, shortly after making a beeline for the toilet after the many cocktails they’d had throughout the night. 

Woojin is left awkwardly standing with Minhyun. Woojin sways his weight between his two feet and it’s Minhyun who breaks the silence.

“Does he not know?” Minhyun asks, suddenly closer than before. Woojin shakes his head and his eyes dart around the people next to them, worried about a curious ear listening in to their private matters.

With the bass blaring in both their own ears, they wander over to the corner of the dance floor where they’re out of air shot.

“Why would I tell him? I didn’t even know you knew him until you rang him when we were still in Busan,” Woojin says through his teeth and he no longer feels the buzz from the alcohol. Instead, he feels a stress-induced headache starting to ache through his temples.

“Do I just act like it never happened? Jihoon would be able to see straight through us,” Minhyun asserts, and Woojin has to regrettably agree with him. He doesn’t want to but if there were to be any more events like this where they were all together, surely something would end up slipping out.

“If you think like that then there’s no chance of it ever working,” Woojin retorts.

“Then, we just ignore each other?” Minhyun asks.

“Why do you care so much? Just act like we don’t know each other for god sake,” Woojin says, frustration taking its toll.

“Why do I care? Because I love Jihoon which clearly you seem…” Minhyun’s voice trails off in Woojin’s ears, because all that settles in is rage when he glances behind Minhyun to see Jihoon being offered a drink by some random man he has never seen before.

“Don’t tell me how you think I feel Minhyun. What we did was years ago and I never thought about it once since okay? I’m here because I want to be with Jihoon, is that enough proof for you?”

Minhyun puts his hands up, at a loss with how twisted the conversation had become.

“Don’t blame me when it blows up in your face,” he tells Woojin in the sweetest tone he can muster.

Woojin is fucking _pissed._

 

**〰**

 

When Jihoon leaves the restroom, he tries to find Woojin but with no such luck. It’s only when he scans the room all the way to the back that he finally spots him – with Minhyun. It should be normal, and Jihoon shouldn’t feel a shiver running down his spine. Whatever they’re talking about it doesn’t seem like a pleasant conversation; Minhyun’s hand on his hip and Woojin constant eye rolls. He is about to walk over when a wine glass is whisked into his hands. He looks up to meet eyes with the giver of the glass and finds Daniel smiling in front of him.

“Jihoon-ah,” his voice radiates warmth and Jihoon feels bile rising in his throat. He gulps harshly, loosens his suit jacket; anything to fidget with to try and bury his nerves away. 

“Daniel, fancy seeing you here.” Jihoon’s voice sounds overly chipper, the result of having an ex-boyfriend he really wishes isn’t standing in front of him.

“Enjoying your night?” Daniel asks him, smug grin intact.

“I was,” Jihoon mutters, taking a sip of the wine. 

“What’s it been? A few years, right?” Daniel questions him. His voice is laden with sarcasm despite the low tone and Jihoon just wishes he would go away, especially with Woojin somewhat charging towards them. He slides into Jihoon’s arms at his side, the wine glass slipping from Jihoon’s. It shatters on the floor, luckily with the maxed out volume of the speakers it isn’t heard by anyone other than the three of them who witnessed it.

“Oh, sorry babe.” Woojin starts to bend down to pick up the broken shards, but Daniel is quick to beat him to it.

While he’s busy on the ground Woojin is able to whisper into Jihoon’s ear, “can we leave?”

Jihoon nods his head, glancing at Daniel so diligently on the floor. He wasn’t going to wait around any longer for an awkward introduction between his ex and current partner; he and Woojin make their way for the exit.

They made their way into one of the taxi’s waiting outside. It seemed that the heavy atmosphere had followed them from inside to the taxi, because something is in the air, except neither of them daring to address it. They both had a feeling that the night wasn’t quite over yet, and Jihoon completely missed the taxi trailing after them the whole way home to his apartment.

 

**〰**

 

The atmosphere was already strange since they left the wedding but now that they were home Jihoon can feel a significant rise in the tension in the air. He really doesn’t want to bring it up but he has this disgusting pit in his stomach that the night wasn’t quite over yet.

Jihoon had hastily changed his clothes, and though it was two in the morning sat on the couch while opening the Netflix app on the tv. Woojin had brushed past him, giving him a brisk peck on the cheek, telling Jihoon he was going to have a shower. Jihoon had nodded at him, Max in his arms as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

He was half an episode in when he heard a knock at the door. He set Max down and walked over apprehensively, worried at who could possibly be on the other side at such a late hour. He should walk away from the door and get Woojin, but instead he continues on to turn the doorknob.

“Jihoon,” Daniel says and Jihoon can smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Daniel what are you doing here?” Jihoon asks, his voice panicked.

“For you, of course.” He steps inside the apartment, looking around with every stumbling step he makes.

“Still the way I remember it,” he smiles while sitting himself down on the couch.

“Can you please leave?” Jihoon pleads, eyes darting back and forth between Daniel and the bathroom door. He can hear Woojin humming to the music playing on his speaker, and so does Daniel.

“Is that him?” he asks, eyes darkening.

“Daniel, we are well and truly done. We have been for years now can you please leave,” Jihoon hisses. He tries to pull Daniel up from his seat, but with his height and stubbornness, Jihoon struggles to make any leeway. Max starts to yap at their feet and Daniel bends down to place the puppy in his lap. Max doesn’t know any better – the poor thing thinks anything and everything are his best friends.

“Whose this little guy?” Daniel coos as he pats Max. Jihoon feels his head throbbing further with every minute longer Daniel sits on the couch. He wants him gone, he doesn’t want to see him, he doesn’t want to cause a stir.

“Does your boyfriend have sex with your friends for fun?” Daniel asks, laughing at the confusion that riddles Jihoon.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jihoon stutters.

“He’s not very good at being discreet,” Daniel slurs, “He’s actually really fucking loud when he argues with someone.”

“What do you know about anything?”

“I heard him and Minhyun. At the wedding,” Daniel divulges.

The door to the bathroom opens and Woojn steps out mid-sentence, stopping Daniel in his tracks.

“Jihoon, where’s the-“ 

Woojin stops when he sees Daniel on the couch, recognising him as the strange man from earlier.

“Who is this?” Woojin barks, remembering very well the way he had been acting with Jihoon earlier.

“An old flame?” Daniel questions the air, looking at Jihoon for some weird, sort of approval. Woojin scoffs at that, and makes his way over to him.

“I’d appreciate it if you left now,” Woojin says. And it’s not a request, it’s a fucking demand.

“Who do you think you are? Coming along and Jihoon magically wants to play husband?” Daniel’s voice is growing, and Jihoon can see the fire in both him and Woojin escaping. 

“I’m his boyfriend. And I want you to leave,” Woojin says, his dialect becoming stronger than usual.

“Oh yeah?” Daniel challenges, standing from his seat.

“I don’t really feel like it,” Daniel snarks. He makes a motion towards Jihoon and it sets Woojin off. He barrelled towards Daniel, holding a fistful of his shirt in his hand as he attempted to grapple with him. Jihoon was trying to stop them but he was of no use, the two men using the power and short tempers to their own advantages. Woojin holds Daniel tight at last, heaving heavily and his nostrils flaring wide.

“Stop it!” Jihoon cries. He tears them apart at once, finally able to put himself in between them.

“Can you just fucking leave?” Jihoon yells out of despair. Daniel cowers down from the outburst, and he can hear Woojin snicker through heaves behind him.

Daniel tries to walk towards Woojin but Jihoon blocks the way, pushing him towards the door. Daniel is muttering under his breath but Jihoon can’t understand a thing, but it’s not like he wants to anyway.

“What the fuck was that?” Jihoon questions Woojin as Daniel leaves the apartment, sending Woojin one last taunting gaze. Jihoon locks the door behind him, turning to see Woojin staring at him with a dumbfounded expression.

“What the fuck was that? Why the _fuck_ was he in here in the first place?” Woojin argues. Jihoon walks away from him, stress and anxiety running through his body at such a rate that he can’t keep up with the thoughts spinning in his head.

“There was no reason to get violent, Woojin!” Jihoon tries to bargain with him, show Woojin that this temper, this jealousy isn’t going to get him anywhere good in situations like this.

“So, you would have rather him sat there all smug? And let him try and beg you back?”

“He wasn’t doing that at all! You don’t get it,” Jihoon mutters, tears prickling at his eyes.

“What would you have done if he tried to kiss you? Huh?” Woojin yells.

“You’re questioning me? What the fuck was that with Minhyun? Please tell me Daniel was lying,” Jihoon demands loudly, unable to contain the hurt he was feeling. Woojin takes a step back, and gulps harshly; almost stumbling at the subject of Minhyun.

“It,” Woojin begins, clenching his eyes shut as he lets the words fall from his mouth.

“He was in Busan years ago, it was one time. Jihoon, I had no idea you two knew each other.”

Woojin stands still, hands shaking as he awaits a reaction from Jihoon and at this rate he doesn’t care what it is as long as reacts in some way. Jihoon is silent, eyes cast down to the floor and he can feel his chest tightening the longer he feels Woojin’s presence in the room.

“Get out,” Jihoon whispers. He’s unable to look at Woojin, unable to think clearly about anything.

“Please, get out.”

The minute Woojin slams the door behind him, Jihoon feels like he is going to be sick. He felt dirty, though he didn’t do anything physically wrong, he felt helpless for what had erupted. His hands shake as he combs them through his hair, holding tight as he sinks down onto the floor. 

The silence was so profound that it made it seem blaringly loud in his ears. He picked up his phone and typed silently into the keypad through muffled sobs.

 

**me**

please. come back.

**3:07am**

**pwj~** ♡

_typing_

**3:08am**

**pwj~** ♡

_stopped typing._

**2:01pm**

 

 

**〰**

 

Jihoon had woken the next morning, a dreary Sunday with Max by his side. It wasn’t Woojin but it was least some form of company to fill the void of the absent side of the bed. He checked his phone in hopes of a missed call or text but there was nothing apart from spam emails from the online websites he ordered all of his gaming equipment from.

He reluctantly rolled out of bed, and felt like a zombie. Whether it was from the drinks he had last night or the stress from what happened it was a feeling that was hard to ignore.

Almost as if the previous night was happening all over again, Jihoon perks up to the sounds of three knocks against the door. Max was already bounding out of his lap at the sound, running over to the door way. Jihoon wandered over himself, attempting to make the pit in his stomach not grow any deeper; he wasn’t going to get his hopes up just to have them crushed.

He opened the door a smidgen, to see a familiar mop of silver just above his eye level and it took him only a matter of seconds to swing the door wide open.

“I’m sorry,” Woojin whispers.

In his hands are a bouquet of flowers, he was holding them out towards them and judging by his body language too afraid to move inside from the doorframe. Had he ruined everything because he let his jealousy get the best of him?

Jihoon pulls him inside, taking the flowers in one hand as he embraces Woojin with his free arm. He buries his face into Woojin’s chest and lets his tears dampen the shirt underneath his cheeks. He feels Woojin wrap his arms tightly around him, tracing circles into his scalp as a form of comfort, something Jihoon desperately needed. 

“I’m the one who should be sorry. I’m sorry that Daniel came here and I’m so sorry for letting the jealousy get the better of me,” Jihoon airs out, voice shaky.

Woojin pats his hair as he makes shooshing sounds through his lips.

“Don’t be. It was out of our control,” Woojin assures him.

Jihoon was done with keeping secrets. He was done being scared of the depths that was their relationship. He fucking loved Park Woojin and there was no way he would let his own securities and skeletons threaten a lifetime of happiness by his side.

“Promise that we’ll tell each other everything. Even if it means feeling jealous and sad in the moment, so we can avoid this happening again.” Woojin holds his pinky out, his eyes an array of softness and warmth. Jihoon raises his own pinky to the Woojin, locking them around each other. Jihoon juts his chin out, and lets his fingers brush over Woojin’s cheekbones, letting himself fall into the abyss that was Park Woojin. He kisses him with intent, yet his lips soft and forgiving against Woojin’s apologetic swipes of his tongue over Jihoon’s lips. Woojin pulls his lips from Jihoon’s cheeks red and eyes glassy, let’s himself whisper to Jihoon,

“Parlay?” 

Jihoon’s lip corners turn upwards, his eyes smiling from the intensity of the smile forming across his mouth. He chuckles softy, and his body presses further against Woojin’s as he daringly leans in for another kiss. 

“ _Parlay.”_

**Author's Note:**

> the second chapter WILL be up tomorrow, i'm so sorry it's not being posted all at once but i can promise you tomorrows will be roughly 4-5k to make up for my silliness and overly ambitious nature!
> 
> here are some links to my [writing twt,](https://twitter.com/goldavnao3) [stan twt,](https://twitter.com/jisungverse) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jisungversecc) for any of you who are interested ♡


End file.
